Why I Watch Videos
I know, I know, the title of my story sounds like I'm some guy who's telling you why I think videos are funny or scary or whatever, but this has nothing to do with that. Sorry, I'm getting side tracked... lets begin now, shall we? Ok so I was on YouTube one day, searching for another video that my favorite Youtuber, markiplier, uploaded. I went to his channel and found this video that had the title: "Michael Ethos: scariest game ever" I thought that it would be another game that would scare the crap out of me, so I decided to watch it. When I loaded the video, something was wrong. The video was only 4 seconds long, which was unusual for a gaming video to be that short. Despite this, I went on and watched it. "Hello everybody let's play Michael Ethos." Nothing else. "That was it?" I thought. I checked to make sure my computer wasn't playing a small fragment like it does sometimes, but I refreshed the page several times and it didn't make it longer. That was the complete video. What the hell was that? 6 words and nothing else? I checked the comments, but they were disabled, so I checked the description. It had a number and some weird words that made no sense. I replayed the video again several times but it made even less sense the more I heard it. I slumped back into my chair with my hands my face wondering what it could mean. I sat there for at least a minute before it finally hit me. I played the video with every letter of each word in sequence. It played out the words "HELP ME". I looked at the description the same way, and it read an address! My excitement of figuring it out turned into disbelief when I realized that Mark was calling for help, obviously trying to conceal that he was doing to whatever was causing the danger. I checked the address, wrote down and went into my car and started driving. It took 6 minutes to get there and when I arrived, it was a cemetery that had been abandoned two years ago. "Oh crap." I said to myself as I went into the winter cemetery. I found nothing that I could enter until I reached the far end of the cemetery. It was mausoleum, but it was locked. I looked around and found an axe laying against a tree. I took it and broke open the lock, revealing an entire catacomb inside. I went in and found 6 paths. "Great." I thought as tried to decide which one to go through. "No, no, I don't want any!" Came from the 5th path. I ran inside that one only to find it getting darker, and darker, and darker as I went. It became pitch black when I reached 9 seconds of running aimlessly into the darkness. I felt breathing down neck, but when I swung behind me, it didn't hit anything. I kept going until I realized that I had my phone to light the way with. When I turned it on, I saw myself on the edge of a pit that had nothing in it but darkness. I looked ahead and there was the entrance to the room Mark had to be in. I backed up for a jump that would never make it the other side. I ran and jumped into the air, only to fall into darkness and fall unconscious. I woke up to find myself strapped to an operating table with several dead bodies everywhere. I looked to my left and saw a body with its entrails all over the floor. I looked to my right to find a man with all of his limbs cut off and on the table with him. I looked forward to see a masked doctor coming toward me with a scalpel. His clothing was covered with blood and his mask was completely soaked with blood and guts. He slowly approached me saying, "I wonder how you'll look with your head stuck into your stomach." I looked around, and found a scalpel on a tray centimeters from my hand. I reached for it and cut myself free. The doctor looked angry, and started chasing me with his scalpel. "Not today." I said. I took the scalpel and shoved it into his stomach, letting blood flow violently out of his stomach. He fell to his knees and died. I went over to find where Mark was, and found him unconscious in a detention cell. I dragged him over to the exit of the cemetery, where I instantly fell unconscious. I woke up in hospital bed, with a broken on my right arm and bleeding head. The doctor came in and remarked, "You're awake!" "I know what I am. Where's mark?" "He's in the other room. He was very lucky. Another minute out there and he would of died from frostbite." Two weeks later, I was let out of the hospital and I knew the next thing I had to do was go and watch videos. Who knows. Maybe someone else out there needs my help. Maybe someone else is about to die... Category:Computers and Internet Category:Places Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Video Games